


Die zwei Narren

by Judas_Iscariot



Category: Joko und Klaas
Genre: Depression, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nạrr, Substantiv [der] - törichter Mensch, der sich in lächerlicher Weise täuschen, irreführen lässt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der König und der Dieb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Meine zweite Arbeit in diesem Fandom, zu der ich jetzt noch nicht viel sagen kann, weil ich selbst keine Ahnung habe, was das hier überhaupt ist oder werden soll :') Geht mit mir auf eine spannende (?) Reise und lassen wir uns überraschen!  
> Geplant sind 3 Kapitel, geschrieben ist bis jetzt nur das Erste hier. Ich weiß nicht, wann die nächsten Updates kommen, weil ich a) langsam und b) in einem KreaTief bin. Schreibblockade rules! Egal. Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle hier auftretenden Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern sich selbst. Die beschriebenen Ereignisse sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

  
1\. Der König und der Dieb

  
Klaas Heufer-Umlauf lebte in einer Welt der Extreme, wenn alles, was er wollte, eigentlich nur ein bisschen Ruhe war. Wollte er sich gemütlich zurücklehnen und einen Film gucken, konnte er fast schon sicher sein, dass irgendeine wichtige Person anrief - oder Joko - und seinen Abend zunichte machte. Wollte er alleine in seinem Büro sitzen, um ungestört zu arbeiten, war es beinahe schon vorprogrammiert, dass irgendein Redakteur - oder Joko - zur Tür heireingeplatzt kam, um in zu nerven. Wollte er vor einer Sendung nochmal ein paar Minuten für sich haben, um sich vorzubereiten und mental nochmal alles durchzugehen, war irgendein Tontechniker, der an ihm rumfummelte - oder Joko - nicht weit.

Nur, wenn all diese Störfaktoren irgendwann mal wegblieben, wenn es ganz leise um ihn herum wurde und er sich wunderte, was das Universum jetzt wieder für ihn bereithielt, dann merkte er, dass er ohne auch nicht konnte. Denn dann waren seine Gedanken alles andere als sortiert; dann fragte er sich, wo denn die Person blieb, die ihm seiner Ruhe berauben sollte; fragte sich, ob Joko wieder irgendetwas ausgefressen hatte, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hatte.

Joko nahm ihm wirklich alles - Geduld, Würde, Freude, Einsamkeit und letztendlich auch sein Herz. Wann genau das geschehen war, konnte Klaas nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann war es einfach passiert, und irgendwann hatte er es gemerkt, und irgendwann hatte er sich dann damit abgefunden. Jetzt war es einfach nur ein Fakt, der da war, immer in seinem Hinterkopf präsent; er war zwischendurch zu einer Art Konstante geworden, seine Konstante J wie Joko. Wenn alles den Bach runter ging - und, Gott bewahre, das tat es manchmal einfach -, hatte er noch diese eine Gewissheit. Dass Joko da sein würde, dass er mit ihm reden könnte, die ganze Nacht, wenn es sein musste, bis die Sterne langsam blasser wurden und vom Himmelszelt verschwunden waren, und dass er Joko weiterhin lieben würde. Vielleicht noch in fünf, oder fünfzig, oder fünmillionen Jahren, solange er einen positiven Ausblick auf die Zukunft haben durfte.

Es war ja nichts Neues; nicht für ihn jedenfalls, und auch nicht für Joko, dass Klaas ab und an eine depressive Phase hatte. Joko hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen und es zu respektieren, wenn Klaas nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, oder allein sein wollte, oder sich einen Ticken zu sehr darüber aufregte, wenn ihm etwas nicht gelang. Joko hatte auch gelernt, wann er Klaas besser in Ruhe lassen sollte und wann er seine Nähe brauchte. _Nähe_ nicht unbedingt im physischen Sinne. Auch das war nichts Neues, dass Klaas sich unwohl fühlte, wenn man ihm zu nah kam. Mittlerweile hatte er sich aber an manche Personen gewöhnt; Joko war so jemand, oder auch Mark, Palina, manchmal auch Olli. Das hieß nicht, dass er es mochte, wenn sie ihn umarmten oder unangenehm nah neben ihm saßen, nein. Er konnte es akzeptieren. Er fand es nicht eklig und hatte nicht den Drang, so weit weg zu flüchten, wie möglich. Umarmungen ließ er über sich ergehen - trotzdem, sie fühlten sich irgendwie komisch an, wurden wenn, dann seltsam erwidert, und irgendwie war er auch froh, wenn sie vorbei waren -, und wenn er betrunken war, dann fand er sogar einen Reiz darin.

Betrunken lebte es sich sowieso besser, dachte er sich manchmal. Da stand man dann nicht einfach so daneben, sondern war mittendrin. Drin in der Masse und dem Leben und es war völlig egal, dass man gerade berührt wurde oder geküsst, und da fühlte Klaas sich dann immer ein bisschen normaler, nicht so, wie der komische, scheue Typ von nebenan. Außerdem erschienen ihm dann viele Dinge so viel unwichtiger. Was war schon ein vollgestopfter Terminkalender oder ständiger Druck und diese unglaubliche Angst, etwas falsch zu machen gegen laute Musik in den Ohren und Lachanfall auf Lachanfall nach den unlustigsten Dingen, oder dieses Gefühl, einen Berg runterzulaufen und dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu stolpern?

Ja, manchmal bevorzugte Klaas es, betrunken zu sein, aber manchmal reichte Jokos Präsenz auch vollkommen aus. Er konnte vielleicht nicht das ganze Universum umformen und neu gestalten, aber in einigen Momenten, wenn Joko ihn mit irgendetwas überraschte - eine Geste oder Reaktion, ein Wort oder eine Emotion, die er ihm vermittelte -, dachte Klaas, dass sich plötzlich alles verschoben hatte, dass Raum und Zeit aus den Fugen gerieten, dass das Sein an sich erschüttert wurde, dass er irgendwo in sich drin noch immer den Urknall spüren konnte und das Ende des Universums gleichzeitig zum Greifen nahe war. Und es machte ihm Angst, dass Joko soetwas in ihm auslösen konnte.

Aber er stand da drüber. Er war Klaas Heufer-Umlauf und er war bekannt dafür, lieber seinem Verstand zu trauen als seinem Herzen. Es war das Bild, das er in der Öffentlichkeit gab und es war auch das, was er manchmal mit nach Hause brachte, weil er mittlerweile schon selbst davon überzeugt war. Oder vielleicht auch, weil er es brauchte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Zu schützen vor den ungewollten Emotionen oder auch der Leere, die ihn manchmal befielen, diese Extreme, denen er nicht standhalten konnte und so versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nicht mal in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Und so kam es, dass er allein vorm Fernseher saß und Ina Müller dabei zusah, wie sie sich mit den heutigen Gästen des Abends betrank und fröhlich ein Lied nach dem anderen sang. Er hörte den Interviews nicht zu, die Bilder auf dem Flatscreen waren verschwommen und in seinem Kopf war kein einziger Gedanke. Ein unbeachteter Atemzug. Ein zweiter. Dann ein dritter. Dann vibrierte es in seiner Hosentasche und er wurde aus seiner Starre geholt. Seine Hand fuhr ganz automatisch in die Tasche - tastete sowohl Zigaretten, als auch sein Handy. Er zögerte; hatte lange nicht mehr drinnen geraucht, durfte er auch laut Vermieter gar nicht. Also ließ er es. Er bezweifelte sowieso, dass er die Kraft aufbringen könnte, dem Feuerzeug auch nur eine Flamme zu entlocken.

Also holte er sein iPhone heraus. Zwei neue Nachrichten von Joko. Alleine den Namen zu lesen, bewegte ihn schon auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, an die er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. Was gerade noch statisch und grau war - die ganze Welt, er, allein, auf seinem Sofa, vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm Ina Müller -, wurde jetzt aufgehellt von dem Handydisplay. Die Leere füllte sich und er fühlte sich nicht ganz so nutzlos.

_"hey, ich weiss dass du gerade inas nacht guckst und störungen da willkommen heisst. also störe ich dich!"_

_"ok das ist sinnlos, aber mir ist langweilig und ich hab seit der sendung heute nichts von dir gehört"_

Der Geist eines Lächelns zog Klaas' linken Mundwinkel kaum merklich nach oben. Er mochte es, wenn Joko ihm soetwas schrieb. Wenigstens nur so als Bestätigung. Er fand es auch absurd, wie abhängig sie mittlerweile voneinander geworden waren. Alleine unterwegs zu sein fühlte sich von Mal zu Mal komischer an. Das lag nicht daran, dass Klaas' Welt dann weniger farbenfroh erschien, wenn sein Co-Moderator nicht an seiner Seite war; vielmehr fühlte er sich einfach unvollständig. Und gerade das machte ihm Angst. Hatte er jemals so eine starke Bindung zu einem Menschen gehabt? Nein. Er, der Bindungen versuchte zu meiden, weil er wusste, dass sie irgendwann schaden würden; er, der bis jetzt noch jede Beziehung gegen die Wand gefahren hatte, aus Angst, zu tiefe Gefühle zu entwickeln und am Ende noch schlimmer verletzt zu werden.

Und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. _Er selbst_ machte sich wahnsinnig. Mit sich selbst. Mit seiner eigenen Einstellung, an der er nichts ändern konnte, so sehr er das vielleicht auch wollte. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich. Aber sich selbst zu ändern war schwerer, als es klang. Und letztendendes hatte er es nie geschafft, Zweifel, Angst und Selbsthass zu vertreiben. Auch Joko hatte das noch nicht geschafft - vielleicht eines Tages, aber bis jetzt hatte er diese ganzen Gefühle immer nur für eine Weile lindern, manchmal sogar verschwinden lassen können. Und was für eine Gabe das war.

Sein Handy vibrierte erneut, riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

_"alles klar bei dir?? hast schon vorhin so abwesend gewirkt"_

Er starrte gedankenverloren - auch, wenn da gerade wirklich keine Gedanken waren - auf das Display; ob er die Kraft hatte, Joko zu antworten? Was sollte er schreiben? Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich. Einfach machen. Ist nicht so schwer. Einfach mit dem Daumen nach rechts streichen. Ein paar beruhigende Worte tippen. Oder ihn einfach anrufen. Ihn bitten, irgendwas vor sich hinzulabern, von dem beide am nächsten Tag nicht mehr wissen würden, was da genau gesagt wurde; einfach nur, damit Klaas Jokos Stimme hören konnte. Vielleicht auch einschlafen könnte. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Joko erwartete eine Antwort von ihm. Und Klaas wollte es seinem Kopf nicht lassen, zu siegen. Er öffnete den Chatverlauf.

_"ja nee"_

Kurz und auf den Punkt. Joko musste jetzt wissen, dass eben nicht alles klar war bei Klaas. Dass er irgendwas brauchte, um sich nicht zu verlieren in weiß Gott was, seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, in Indifferenz und Leere, in diesen ganzen Extremen in ihm drin und um ihn herum. Oder irgendjemanden. Einfach, um zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war; dass es jemanden gab, der zumindest versuchte, ihn zu verstehen, und der einfach da war und auch blieb.

Kaum dass er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, vibrierte sein Handy. Ein Anruf von Joko. Klaas atmete auf und es war, als würde er das erste Mal seit langem wieder Luft kriegen. Er nahm den Anruf an. Stumm. Joko wusste Bescheid, und Klaas war nicht nach reden zumute. Irgendwo neben sich hatte er auch die Fernbedienung gefunden und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

"Klaas?", kam Jokos Stimme aus dem Hörer; Klaas brummte nur zur Antwort.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Er schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein; wie immer eigentlich, wenn er Klaas in so einem Zustand vorfand. Und Klaas war wirklich nicht nach Sprechen zumute, wusste Joko das nicht, konnte er nicht einfach drauflos quatschen, wie er es immer tat, musste er jetzt tatsächlich noch antworten - _Gott, Heufer-Umlauf, krieg dich ein!_ Wie er sich selbst so auf den Sack ging.

"Erzähl mal was, bitte."

Er hatte den Kopf müde nach hinten gegen das Sofa gelegt, hielt das Handy mehr schlecht als recht ans Ohr und starrte die Decke an. Kurz herrschte Stille in der Leitung, dann war da Jokos Stimme, die von den Belanglosigkeiten der letzten Tage erzählte und von allem und nichts sprach, und Klaas fühlte sich in dem Moment geborgen und sicher und _gut_ , weil seine Konstante wieder da war, die ihn durch sein Leben führte. Er hatte endlich das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, akzeptiert zu sein, _geliebt_ zu sein, und das schaffte Joko allein durch seine Stimme. Und dafür liebte Klaas ihn.

Dass er auch mal seine Mauern fallen lassen konnte und gleichzeitig wusste, er würde aufgefangen werden; unterstützt werden. Dass er auch mal die Rolle des Unantastbaren nicht spielen musste. Dass er zeigen konnte, dass er verletzlich war und keine Maschine. Und dass Joko das akzeptierte; _ihn_ so akzeptierte, wie er war, wie er auch hinter der Kamera war; dass er nunmal kein perfekter Mensch war, sondern auch seine Höhen und Tiefen hatte. Und genau damit hatte Joko ihm sein Herz gestohlen.

Aber egal, eigentlich, denn er mochte es. Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch und das Ziehen im Herzen, und wenn ihm kurz schwindlig wurde oder er vergaß, was er sagen wollte, oder sein Mund plötzlich trocken war, und wie Joko manchmal zu strahlen schien, dass er lachen musste.  
Und wenn er dann weg war und Klaas alleine in seinem viel zu großen Bett lag, stahlen sich die Sehnsucht und die Zweifel zu ihm unter die Decke; dann dachte er viel zu viel und ehe er es sich versah, war die Sonne auch schon wieder aufgegangen.

Aber Klaas stand da drüber. Das wollte er. Und das könnte er auch. Auch wenn sein Leben manchmal wirklich den Bach runterging, weil er Joko _vermisste_ , obwohl er neben ihm stand, oder weil er ihn so sehr wollte, dass es physisch wehtat - Klaas Heufer-Umlauf hatte alles im Griff. Auch wenn ihn manchmal der Gedanke fast umbrachte, dass Joko nie das Gleiche für ihn empfinden könnte und Zweifel und Selbsthass ihn zerfraßen und er sich fragte, wie lange er das noch durchziehen könnte, diese ewige Achterbahnfahrt zwischen Agonie und Ekstase - er hatte einfach alles im Griff. 


	2. Der Arzt und der Soldat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Ich bin zurück mit Kapitel 2! Irgendwie ist das super kurz geworden. Bin ich gar nicht mehr gewöhnt, weil man bei mir eigentlich nicht unter 3000 Wörter-Kapitel zu lesen bekommt... Na ja, hoffen wir mal, dass hier "Qualität statt Quantität" gilt :'D 
> 
> Erstmal bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich für die 4 Reviews, 4 Empfehlungen und 23 Favoeinträge! Nach nur einem Kapitel ist das sehr, sehr nice! Hoffen wir mal, dass euch dieses hier genauso gefällt. (Das ist mir halt echt peinlich, dass das nur so kurz ist? Dafür wird das Vorwort umso länger, verzeiht.) 
> 
> Whatever! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

2\. Der Arzt und der Soldat

  
  
  
"Joko?"  
  
Joko schwieg, sah unentschieden in das müde Gesicht vor ihm. Da stand er, mitten in der Nacht, vor Palinas Wohnung; hatte sich alles, was er sagen wollte, hundert Mal im Kopf zurechtgelegt, geprobt, Sätze verändert, klarer gemacht, bis er sie auswendig konnte, und jetzt stand er da und brachte kein Wort heraus. Und Palina, die er offensichtlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, die halb im Türrahmen hing und ihn halb wütend, halb besorgt musterte, schwieg zurück.  
  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sich einen Text auszudenken und schöne Sätze zu formen, die irgendwie einen Sinn ergeben und gleichzeitig das ausdrücken, was Joko fühlte und dachte und wollte, war schon schwer genug gewesen; aber sie jetzt auszusprechen, schien schier unmöglich. Als hingen sie ihm noch im Hals fest. Sein Mund war trocken und er befeuchtete sich aus Gewohnheit die Lippen. Schluckte. Der Hals war auch trocken. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine eigene Zunge zu verschlucken. Wobei es ja wirklich nicht schwer war, oder? Er kannte Palina schon ewig und vertraute ihr blind, wusste, dass er ihr alles sagen konnte. Was er auch wollte, wirklich, aber Plan und Umsetzung waren, wie sich jetzt herausstellte, zwei verschiedene Dinge.  
  
Das Ganze hatte angefangen, als er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, zu Hause gesessen hatte. Allein. Nichts zu tun. Nebenbei den Fernseher hatte laufen lassen, aber mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen war. Das war ein Tag gewesen wie viele. Vorher Sendung mit allem, was dazu gehörte - Stress, Aufregung, Freude, Klaas. Dann danach nach Hause; auf dem Weg noch beim Asiaten eine Nudelbox mitgenommen. Mit dieser auf's Sofa geschmissen, Fernseher an, Ton leise, nur so als Hintergrundgeräusch, und den Tag Revue passieren lassen. Die Sendung war gut gelaufen, wirklich. Locker. Witzig. Gute Stimmung. Und in den Pausen fragte Joko sich immer wieder, wie Klaas das machte. Denn wenn die Kameras aus waren - und auch schon vorher in der Maske oder bei der Probe oder beim Mittagessen - saß Klaas einfach nur stumm da und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Redete weder mit ihm, noch den Gästen.  
  
Joko wusste, dass Klaas solche Tage hatte. Hatte es vor Jahren rausgekriegt, wegen einem banalen Zwischenfall. Klaas war eine Tasse auf den Boden gefallen. Zu seinen Füßen lagen die Scherben und der letzte Rest Kaffee bildete eine tiefbraune Pfütze um Klaas' Schuhe. Eigentlich kein Drama. Das war eine normale Tasse gewesen, ohne großen Wert und vollkommen ersetzbar. Joko war zusammengezuckt, musste dann aber lachen; hatte Klaas auf den Rücken geklopft, der einige Sekunden wie versteinert da stand.  
"Scheiße... scheiße, mann!" Klaas fuhr sich durch die Haare, sah auf den Scherbenhaufen vor sich, alles irgendwie viel zu hektisch, bückte sich; wollte die Scherben einsammeln. Schnitt sich.  
  
"Ach kacke, ey! So 'ne Scheiße!" Da hockte er über den Ruinen der Tasse, die Hände unruhig, als wollten sie immer wieder versuchen, die Scherben zu berühren, sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen entschieden. Die Augen waren weit geöffnet, Falten auf seiner Stirn, unruhige Iriden - Joko hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sah auf seinen Co-Moderator - seinen _Freund_ \- hinab. Griff dann die Küchenrolle und hockte sich neben ihn.  
"Reg' dich mal nicht so auf, ist doch kein Drama-" wollte ihm versichernd die Hand auf den Rücken legen, aber Klaas schlug den Arm weg.  
  
"Alter, pack mich nicht an, ja!"  
  
Joko hatte es nicht verstanden; hatte es persönlich genommen und ihn verständnislos angestarrt, dann die Küchentücher vor sich auf den Boden geworfen und war dann verschwunden. "Dann mach das doch alleine weg, ey!" Wusste nicht, was er hinterlassen hatte. Denn er hatte nur die zerschlagene Tasse gesehen, aber nicht, was wirklich in Scherben lag. Hatte nur das zerbrochene Porzellan gesehen, nicht aber einen Menschen, der daneben auf dem Boden saß, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, dass bloß keine Träne ihren Weg auf seine Wange finden konnte. Einen Menschen, der sich viel zu viel vorwarf und der nichts hinbekam; nicht mal, eine Tasse zu halten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Klaas sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Es ihm erzählt, was da in ihm vorgegangen war, dass es keinen Grund gehabt hatte und vor allem, dass Joko an nichts Schuld war, und von dem Tag an verstand Joko. _Versuchte_ zu verstehen, und zu lernen, und mittlerweile wusste er, wie er mit Klaas in solchen Situationen umzugehen hatte. Manchmal hatte Joko sogar das Gefühl, ihm helfen zu können. Dass er nicht einfach nur toleriert, sondern tatsächlich geschätzt wurde. Das merkte er an den kleinen Gesten - ein Lächeln, das zwar gezwungen wirkte, aber von dem Joko wusste, dass Klaas gerade seine ganze Kraft aufwendete, um ihn anzulächeln, um ihm zu zeigen, dass Jokos Bemühungen ihn berührten. Oder ein leises  _Danke_ in einem ruhigen Moment, oder einfach nur eine Hand an seinem Rücken, auch wenn er gerade selbst nicht berührt werden wollte.  
  
Und als sie da saßen während der Sendung und Klaas beinahe genauso locker wie sonst einen Witz machte, fragte Joko sich, ob er für Klaas einen Unterschied machte. Ob es ihm besser ging, wenn er wusste, dass Joko alles für ihn tun würde. Oder ob es ihm letztendlich egal war, ob Joko jetzt da war oder nicht, und er einfach nur gelernt hatte, ihn zu tolerieren. Der Gedanke tat fast schon ein bisschen weh, aber das war in Ordnung.  
  
Als Joko aus der Garderobe gekommen war, war Klaas schon weg gewesen. War ihm nicht zu verdenken; er wollte wahrscheinlich einfach seine Ruhe.  
  
Und trotzdem machte Joko sich Sorgen - als ob es Klaas in seiner einsamen Wohnung besser gehen würde. Er kannte dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins nur zu gut, und wie dann die eigenen vier Wände einen zu ersticken drohten; wie sie einen erschlugen oder den Boden unter den Füßen wegzogen. Und wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Klaas jetzt allein in dieser viel zu großen Wohnung saß, zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Vielleicht konnte er helfen. Irgendwie. Er holte sein iPhone raus, tippte die Nachrichten schneller, als er denken konnte. Wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Wartete noch einen Moment. Schob sich noch eine Gabel Asianudeln in den Mund, der Blick klebte fest am Display seines Handys. Doch das blieb dunkel. Vielleicht schlief er schon?  
  
Joko sah auf die Uhr. Nein. Nein, er kannte Klaas. Er würde versuchen, erstmal runterzukommen; Routine zu erleben; und Routine war nunmal _Inas Nacht_. Er öffnete den Chatverlauf erneut und tippte eine weitere Nachricht. Wartete wieder ungeduldig. Seine Füße waren hibbelig; so, wie Klaas' sonst immer.  
  
_"ja nee"_  
  
  
Und dann war es so, als hätte man einen Nothebel in Jokos Kopf umgelegt. Wie von selbst öffnete sein Daumen die Kontakte und rief Klaas an; er wusste, wenn Klaas es zugab, dass es ihm schlecht ging, dann ging es ihm auch schlecht. Und wenn er irgendetwas tun konnte, um die Scherben, die er damals nicht gesehen hatte, auch nur irgendwie zusammenzuhalten, dann würde er das auch tun.  
Letztendlich hatte er fast eine Stunde geredet. Einfach nur über dies und das, Wahres wie Falsches, Gott, die Welt und andere Banalitäten, und irgendwann war ihm nichts mehr eingefallen und er war einen Moment still; lauschte dem leisen Rauschen am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Danke." Klaas' Stimme klang leise und müde, irgendwie fürchterlich klein und in dem Moment wusste Joko, dass er Klaas doch irgendwie helfen konnte. Er lächelte erschöpft, auch, wenn Klaas das nicht sehen konnte. "Immer doch", antwortete er, und das meinte er auch so.  
  
Und dann war da wieder dieses unglaublich warme Gefühl in seiner Brust und dieser Drang nach außen. Dann biss er sich in die geballte Faust und schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, Klaas tatsächlich das geben zu können, was er brauchte. Ihm das _zurück_ geben zu können. Denn dieser Mann war so viel mehr, schwebte nicht nur zwischen Arroganz und Selbsthass, zwischen kindlicher Aufgewecktheit und Apathie. Klaas war auch stark und marschierte weiter, er war hell und strahlte und laut wie Kanonenfeuer und manchmal auch ganz leise, und da waren alle diese Facetten, die Klaas zu dem machten, was er war. Und als er das wieder, wie in schon zahllosen Nächten zuvor, realisierte, wurde er von diesem unbeschreiblichen Drang gepackt und den ganzen Emotionen, und irgendwie auch der Panik, und dann stand er auch schon vor Palinas Wohnungstür und brachte schließlich die einzigen Worte heraus, die in seinem Kopf noch vorhanden waren.  
  
  
  
  
"Ich liebe ihn."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer gilt: Buchstabensuppe, Grammatiksalat und Stilgrütze sind zu entschuldigen und dem Autor nach Lust und Laune zu petzen!  
> Der Autor freut sich auch über Rückmeldungen jeder Art! :) 
> 
> (Und das nächste Kapitel wird länger ugh...) 
> 
> Dann noch eine gute Nacht und Kuss  
> Karen ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer gilt: Buchstabensuppe, Grammatiksalat und Stilgrütze gehören dem Autor und dürfen gerne gepetzt werden :)  
> Außerdem freut sich der Autor über jede Art und Form der Rückmeldung! 
> 
> Liebe Grüße und gute Nacht (wann ist es vier Uhr geworden?!)  
> Karen ♥


End file.
